undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke
If you wish to make fan art for this page, then by all means... go ahead. :3 Luke is a Monster that lives in the Underground, usually chilling around Snowdin Town, Tem Village, or the MTT Resort. He is an overall lazy character, usually watching and not really caring what happens. He does however have an occupation as a volunteer for some community or royal projects. Backstory Luke is a character that everyone knows yet doesn't really know at the same time. Nobody really knows when he was born, or who any of his family members were. Just one day, he dropped into New Home, going around and talking with some people before moving away towards Snowdin. However, this isn't to say people know absolutely nothing about him. They know that he seems to not really care too much about anything, and he is friendly to people for the most part. They know that he volunteers for projects when help is needed, and he finds his own way to remained sustain in terms of life. The question is... does he really have any motivations. And if so, what are they? Description Luke is an anthropomorphic llama monster, having hooves for feet and hands, and being mostly covered in fur. He wears a hillbilly-like outfit, with a worn wheat hat, a torn plain shirt, and some short jeans. He is usually seen playing a standard banjo, or drinking something from a worn out jug. He tends to lay back on seats or benches, playing his banjo or taking a nap. He sometimes likes to tell stories however, and he sometimes helps with volunteer work. Relationships Friends * N/A Enemies * N/A Acquaintances * N/A Family * N/A Romantic Partner(s) * N/A Stats Base Stats HP: 20 ATK: 2 DEF: 2 Armor ATK: Banjo - 1 ATK. You cannot expect Luke to actually deal more than 2 damage. DEF: Wheat Hat - 1 DEF. Luke doesn't like wearing fancy armor. ACTs Check Battle Luke doesn't really ever fight, except maybe in the Genocide Route when forcibly encountered by you. Attacks Luke lazily swings at the bullet board with his banjo. While it is nearly undodgeable, it only deals at the most 2 points of damage. Sparing Luke would immediately spare you, as he doesn't really have time for fights, immediately stopping the Genocide Route at that point. Quotes Encounter "C'mon man, must we do this?" ''Encounter ''"I don't feel like dying, please." Hurt "...Oh well... I'll see you in Hell." Death "Finally, you got some common sense." Spare Flavor Text Luke rolled his eyes as the encounter began. Encounter Luke doesn't want to die, but he doesn't really care. Neutral ''Luke just quietly plays his banjo. ''Neutral Gallery Luke.png|First drawing by Lenny! HeyJay Luke.png|A different yet neat design of Luke by HeyJay! Sero Luke.jpg|A nice sketch of Luke with Kuzco's Crown, by XxSeroliousxX! Cynxie Luke.jpg|A cute design of Luke by Cynxie! Cayllen Luke.png|A nice drawing of Luke by Cayllen! Trivia * Luke's favorite movie is the Emperor's New Groove. * If a True Pacifist Route is completed, one of two things will happen with Luke. He may end up still lazy and such, but somewhat satisfied, encouraging the satisfaction to be kept by having the timeline not be reset. But, if a long series of events do happen, Luke will soon realize the truth of everything, and finally enjoy his life for what it currently is. You should really try clicking on that okay sign. There's a reason why he knows about the timeline. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and to Neko for providing the base page. And thanks to Jaz for the battle sprite! Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male